Teaching Moment
by md1347
Summary: Noah tries to teach Reid how please Luke sexually.
1. Chapter 1

**Teaching Moment**

by Mike Douglas

_Special thanks to nezabudka1 for help with editing the story._

Rating: NC-17 (Extreme Sexual Situations – gay sex, Adult language)

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

Summary: Noah tries to teach Reid how please Luke sexually.

-P-

"Where the hell is Luke?" thought Noah as he walked onto the fourth floor of the hospital. The fourth floor of the hospital basically closes at night and only a few people had access at this time of night. "I wonder why Luke wanted me to come here at this time of night?" Noah saw a light on down the hall and went to see if Luke was in that room. When he got to the door, he heard some grunting. He walked slowly into the room and there behind the curtain was Luke getting fucked by Reid.

Noah's first reaction was anger. "Did Luke want to show off that he was getting fucked by Reid? No, that didn't sound like Luke but yet, here he is." he thought. His second reaction was pity. When they had sex, Luke was moaning and moving around a lot but with Reid, Luke almost seemed bored. It looked like Reid was getting all the pleasure, sure, Luke was getting some pleasure but nothing like when they did it.

-P-

"Fuck this. If he wanted me to see, then so be it." Noah went through the curtain and walked up to the hospital bed. Luke had a shocked look on his face but Reid just continued to fuck him. Noah grabbed the back of Reid's neck and pulled him out of Luke and shoved him aside.

"Let me show you how to fuck Luke." said Noah.

"Mr. Mayer, what makes you think I need your help fucking my boyfriend?" snarked Reid.

"Just look at him. He is just lying there." said Noah as Reid looked at him with a puzzled face. "He should be moaning, moving his head from side to side, eyes rolling back and begging you to stop fucking him because it's too much emotional overload for him to take."

Reid looked at Luke and then back at Noah with no emotion.

"You're pathetic." spat Noah as he unzipped his pants and pushed Reid down onto his knees.

"Make me hard." demanded Noah as he shoved his cock into a stunned Reid's open mouth.

"Noah don't..." started Luke as he attempted to get up but Noah pushed him back down on the bed.

Reid started to suck on Noah's cock. At first he was repulsed. "I'm a respected Neurosurgeon and some barista loser wants to show me how to fuck my boyfriend." But he relaxed and was getting turned on sucking Noah's growing cock.

Noah looked at Luke. "How long will you want to be fucked by someone who can't please you sexually?"

Luke didn't say anything. He knew it was the truth. He wanted the wild sex he had with Noah. He never got overly excited by having sex by Reid and had to fantasize about Noah just to get off. "Maybe this will be a good thing." thought Luke. He sat up and looked at his current boyfriend sucking off his old boyfriend.

Noah took his left hand and put it behind Reid's head and tried to shove more of his cock into Reid's mouth. "Take it all, bitch." said Noah as he tried to shove more of his cock into Reid's mouth. Unfortunately, Reid couldn't take it all and started choking.

Noah laughed. He reached over to Luke's neck and moved him off the bed and onto the floor next Reid and said, "Show him how it's done, Luke."

Luke grabbed Reid's head and pulled him off of Noah. "Watch." Luke put Noah's cock into his mouth and sucked it all the way to the base on the first time down.

"Oh, yeah. That's how you give head." Noah said moaning. "That's it bitch. Take it all."

And all was what Luke took. He would withdraw from Noah's cock and then plunge himself back down on it. "I can't believe I have Noah's cock in my mouth again." he said to himself. Secretly he was thrilled.

Reid, not knowing how he really felt about Luke sucking off Noah in front of him, was impressed by Luke's fellatio abilities. On some level he was mad and wanted to leave but was memorized by what was happening in front of him and just stared at Luke sucking on Noah monster cock.

After a few minutes, Noah pulled Luke off. He stood both Luke and Reid up and kissed Luke deeply. Reid started to protest. Noah broke his kiss with Luke and said "Awww... are you jealous, Doctor?" as he pulled Reid into a big kiss. A couple minutes later, Noah broke the kiss and said "You need to watch and learn, Doctor. If you want to be with Luke, you have to know how to please him."

"Get on the bed." said Noah to Luke. Luke hesitated. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this but on the other hand he needed, no, he craved the sexual pleasure that Noah could give him, so he got up on the bed and laid on his back.

Noah took Reid by the arm and brought him next to the bed as he positioned himself between Luke's legs. He put on a condom and lubed himself up and then positioned himself at Luke's hole. Reid looked away but Noah caught him. He grabbed his arm and moved Reid closer.

"Watch what I do and watch Luke's reaction." said Noah.

Reid reluctantly watched as he saw Noah's big cock sink into Luke's ass. The ass he just had his cock in a few minutes earlier. He was surprised to hear Luke moan so quickly.

"I'm pushing my cock up so it rubs against Luke's prostate. If he was face down, then I would want to push down to rub his prostate. That's where Luke will get a most of his pleasure from. He will also get pleasure from my girth against his sphincter and my nine inch length filling him up."

"I am a doctor you know." Reid stated with his voice full of snark.

"Then why are you putting into practice what you know?" asked Noah.

Reid didn't answer. He couldn't answer, so he just continued to watch Noah sink his cock into his boyfriend.

Noah was fully inserted in Luke. "Tell me how it feels, Luke."

"It feels so fucking good, Noah." said Luke. "I felt pleasure the second you started entering me. Now I feel full."

"I'm going to fuck Luke now. I'm going to keep my cock thrusting up against his prostate." said Noah as he started to withdraw from Luke and then pushed back in.

Luke began to moan instantly. "That's it, Noah. Fuck me." moaned Luke. "Deeper... harder... yeah, that's it."

Reid was surprised to see how vocal Luke was. He was never that way with him. He noticed that Noah had listened to Luke and how he wanted it and how Luke responded with louder moans.

Luke eyes started to roll back as Noah continued to fuck him. His head was moved from side to side begging Noah to continue.

"Fuck me, Noah. Yeah, that's it."

"You like that whore?" asked Noah.

"Yes."

"Do you have to be so demeaning?" asked Reid.

"I'm not demeaning him. I appreciate that Luke is free enough to show me that he's getting a tremendous amount of pleasure from me fucking him and I get pleasure from seeing him so turned on. It makes me want to fucking him harder and faster."

"Oh yeah." moaned Luke.

"Everyone should be a whore in bed, if you ask me."

Luke's moaning started to rise as he started to come close to cumming.

"I think I've seen enough." said Reid, not wanting Luke to have an orgasm with Noah.

"This is the fun part." teased Noah as he sped up. "Cum, Luke, cum for me, baby."

Luke, without touching himself, started to spray cum all over the place. He hadn't cum like that since, well, Noah last fucked him. It took a few minutes for him to calm down.

"God, that was great, Noah. Thank you." said Luke when he was calm enough to talk.

-P-

"Now, Reid, let's see if you can do that to him." said Noah.

"What, he just came." replied Reid.

"We are young, we can get off multiple times."

Noah could see that Reid was going to be crabby about it and started to manhandle Reid.

"You just watched me fuck Luke and you're not fully hard." Noah said with disbelief. He grabbed a condom off the table and then sank to his knees in front of Reid. He took Reid's semi-erect penis in his mouth and started to give him head.

"What the hell." shouted Reid as Noah engulfed his cock.

"Just go with it." Luke was still glassy eyed from his orgasm.

When Reid had an erection, Noah put the condom on his cock and lined him up with Luke. "Now fuck him like your life depended on it. Fuck him with all your heart."

Reid entered Luke and started fucking him. It was better than before and Luke was a little more excited but not nearly the amount that he was with Noah.

"Come on Reid. You have a good sized cock, use it." complained Noah.

Reid continued to fuck Luke but Noah was still wasn't impressed.

"Maybe he needs a live demonstration." said Luke.

Noah picked up a condom from the table and some lube and stepped behind Reid. Reid stopped fucking when he felt Noah's attempt to lube him up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Reid in a panic.

"He's going to show you what you can't seem to grasp. I've fucked you before, so don't play virgin." Luke sounded disappointed.

Noah sank a finger into Reid and used his other hand to tweak Reid's nipples. Reid let out a slight moan.

"Oh, you like that do you doctor?" Noah whispered into his ear as he finger fucked him. "Even though I can't stand you, I'm going to give you a fucking like you've probably never had in your life. You need to share your emotions with your partner. In each other's pleasure, an even better pleasure will blossom."

He put two fingers into Reid's ass when Reid let out a larger moan and then a third.

"That's it honey." said Noah as he kissed Reid on the neck.

Reid was strangely turned on by Noah fingering and kissing him on the neck. Noah stepped up behind Reid and started to sink his cock into Reid's ass.

"That's it baby. Take my cock." said Noah.

Reid moaned as Noah sank his cock into his ass. He couldn't believe that he was standing there with Noah Mayer's cock up his ass and even to make things worse, he was enjoying it. Noah started to withdraw. Reid began to moan again. When Noah was near his tip, he plunged it back in to the hilt. He kept up that pace while Reid continued to moan louder and louder.

"Can you feel me rubbing my length against your prostate?" asked Noah.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

Noah reached down and slapped his ass, which brought out another moan.

"He's a little kinky, isn't he, Luke?"

"Yes, he is."

Noah pulled out and moved Reid so he was lying besides Luke with his ass hanging over the side of the bed. He reentered Reid in one plunge.

"Oh god." shouted Reid with pleasure.

Noah leaned down and started to flick his tongue on Reid's nipples and ran his hands up and down his body. Reid had never felt such pleasure before. He's never had anyone who has shared so much of themselves with him before.

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me." replied Reid.

"What?"

"Fuck the shit out of me, Mr. Mayer."

"Do you want it hard and deep?"

"Yes, sir."

"Just fuck him already, Mayer." injected Luke. Luke was jealous that Reid was getting fucked by Noah and he wasn't.

Noah picked up the pace. He was now plowing Reid with all his might and was making sure he was putting every last inch into Reid. This added attention from Noah was making Reid moan like he never had before. He started to throw his head side to side and his eyes started rolling back. Noah continued to fuck Reid as hard as he could, making sure that he was hitting all the right spots every time. Reid's moaning only continued to increase as he began to shoot his load by just Noah fucking him.

Noah continued to fuck Reid after he orgasmed because he wanted to cum again. He sped up and finally withdrew and then ripped off his condom a let his load lose on both Luke and Reid. After he calmed down, he leaned against the bed, trying to catch his breath. Noah was more turned on by the three-way than he was willing to admit. When he caught his breath, he reach for Luke's hand and pulled him up. He began to french Luke for a couple of minutes before he stopped.

"I had a great time as usual, Luke. You have one hot ass."

Luke grinned at Noah, "Your dick gave me an out of body experience again, Noah. Thank you."

They kissed once more and then Noah moved over to Reid. He held out his hand and Reid grabbed it, he pulled him up. He frenched Reid for a few minutes and then broke the kiss. "You have a hot ass, Doctor. It should be tapped on a regular basis and you are a great kisser."

This caused Reid to grin. "No wonder why Luke loves him so much. Maybe I should have went for Noah instead of Luke." thought Reid.

"Remember what I said." Noah got back into his clothes and then headed out the door. Luke and Reid just sat there, tired, after the fucking Noah had given them. Noah's last look at them was Luke licking Noah's cum off of Reid's body.

-P-

Later that evening, Noah was lying in bed when his bedroom door opened.

"I knew you would come." said Noah without looking up. "You wanted me there on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did but I didn't expect you to fuck us."

"Then why did you want me there?"

"I was hoping that it would give Reid some incentive."

"But it didn't?"

"No. He's okay in bed but I need more. I need what you can give me."

"You chose me?"

"If Reid can't please me while having sex, then how will he ever be able to please me the other half of the time?" Luke said frankly.

Luke took off his shirt and then proceeded to pull off his pants and underwear. He stood there naked in front of Noah.

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yes."

Noah moved the blanket that was covering him. He was naked under it. "I was waiting for you... It took you long enough." Noah started masturbating in front of Luke.

Luke was stunned, "How did you know?"

"I saw it in your eyes when I was fucking you in front of Reid. I knew he couldn't please you the way I could."

"Can you please me, Noah?" Luke was not asking about sex.

"Yes, I know exactly what you need now. Unlike Reid, I can learn."

"Good."

Luke stepped up on the bed and walked over to Noah. He stood above him. "Are you sure you learned something?"

"Yes, Luke, I'll never walk away from you again."

"Good." Luke lowered himself on Noah erect cock and sank down to the bottom. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too." as he started trusting his hips up, causing Luke to moan, "I'll never fuck up again."

Luke smiled at Noah and gave him the fucking of his life.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teaching Moment**

by Mike Douglas

_Special thanks to nezabudka1 for help with editing the story._

Rating: NC-17 (Extreme Sexual Situations – gay sex, Adult language)

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

-P-

Alternate Ending... inspired by Tom Aspirwriter.

-P-

Later that evening, Noah was lying in bed when his bedroom door opened.

"I knew you would come." said Noah without looking up.

"I bet you didn't." replied Reid.

Noah looked up in shock. He was expecting Luke. "You're right, I was expecting Luke."

"I'm sure he will be here soon."

Noah pulled the blanket off his naked body. "Suck it."

Reid took off his clothes and then crawled up the bed to Noah and took his cock into his mouth.

"That's it bitch."

Neither man noticed Luke was standing in the doorway looking in at them. He was incensed but turned on at the same time. "How could they be doing this behind my back." thought Luke.

Reid groaned as he took Noah a bit deeper into his mouth. He choked a few times but was able to take Noah's monster cock down to the root.

"That's it bitch, take it all." Noah moaned. "You're a fast learner my padawan."

Reid withdrew Noah's cock from his mouth. "Thank you."

"Why are you here?"

Noah could feel Luke's presence in the room. He used his peripheral vision and noticed Luke standing in the doorway stroking himself through his pants.

"I saw the way Luke reacted with you tonight and I know that he loves you. If he catches me with you, it will be over with us."

Noah reached down and pulled Reid up to him and gave him hot long kiss. "Thank you." he said quietly in his ear. "Luke is here." He pulled up his legs and said "Eat me bitch." Reid smiled and sank down Noah's body to his wide open ass.

"Sweet hole, Mr. Mayer."

"Flattery will get you inside that hole, Dr. Oliver."

Reid put his head down and started eating Noah's ass. Noah reached for Reid's hand and put some lube on three of his fingers.

"Lick my ass like a cat would."

Reid started to take long licks at Noah's hole. Noah started to moan.

"Now, enter a finger in slowly."

Reid followed his instructions and pushed a finger into his hole.

"Yeah, that's it. Move it around." Noah moaned in pleasure. It's been far too long since he's been fucked. Noah thought. "I wonder if Luke will let Reid fuck me." He continued acting like Luke wasn't watching.

Reid inserted a second finger into Noah's ass. Noah moaned some more.

Reid looked at Noah and with a grin said. "Does that feel good, bitch?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Reid said as he spanked Noah's ass once. He sunk the third finger in quickly, causing Noah to moan with a little pain and pleasure. He could see fire in Noah's eyes. "That's it, bitch. Moan like the whore you are."

"Yes, sir. I love it when you talk dirty."

"Are you ready to get fucked, you whore?"

"Yes, sir. I haven't been fucked in a while. I need it long and hard."

"I can do that."

"Good. Let's do it." Noah could see Luke's face getting red. He was jealous that Reid was going to fuck him. "It served him right for fucking with Reid in the first place." thought Noah.

-P-

How could Noah let Reid fuck him, even though he knew Reid was doing this on purpose it made him mad as hell. Luke had enough and barged into the room. "What the fuck is going on?" Luke said as he started to rip off his own clothes. "You fucking whores. How dare you cheat on me."

Noah and Reid could see the fire in Luke's eyes. Luke stepped up on the bed and pulled Reid away from Noah. "Suck my dick you cheating whore bitch." Luke pushed his dick into Reid's mouth. Reid began to suck Luke with everything he had. He took it down to the base and continually took it that way, until Luke pulled it out of his mouth.

Luke laid Reid face down on the bed and then grabbed Noah and forced Noah to suck his dick. "You bitch, how dare you let another man fuck you?"

Both Reid and Noah were loving what Luke was doing to them. They both figured that neither of them would get off easily but they didn't care. Luke on fire was turning them both on.

Luke ripped his cock from Noah mouth and grabbed a condom and lube from the bed side table. He lubed up Reid's ass and sank his length into Reid's ass.

"That's it bitch, take it all." Reid moaned at being taken by Luke. There wasn't much pain due to Noah's fucking earlier in the night.

"Yeah, you like that, whore, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. Fuck me like the cheating whore I am." Reid was really loosening up.

Luke didn't need to be asked twice. He started to fuck the shit out of Reid. He withdrew to the tip of his cock and then plunged in with all his might, causing Reid to moan like a whore in a brothel. Luke stopped and grabbed Reid's hair and pulled Reid up. He moved Reid around until he was facing Noah and lowered his face to Noah's dick.

"Suck his dick you cheating whore." Reid had his mouth on Noah's cock in seconds and with Luke starting to fuck Reid again like a mad man. Reid was swallowing Noah's cock without either Reid or Noah moving, just from the movement of his body from Luke fucking him.

Neither Reid nor Noah had ever seen Luke so incensed before. This was sex. Raw pure sex and they were loving every minute of it.

"Get over here, Noah."

Noah removed himself from Reid's mouth. When he got over to Luke, Luke gave him a condom. "Fuck him." Noah put it on the condom and inserted himself into Reid. Reid moaned as Noah's dick sank into him. Noah was a hot fuck.

Luke changed his condom and then took his place behind Noah. "So you think you can let anyone fuck you?"

"Yes, sir." knowing that it would upset Luke.

"You do huh? You fucking whore bitch." Luke slapped Noah's right ass cheek as Noah was pulling out of Reid.

"Ouch." Noah yelled out in pain.

"That's right bitch. Yell out in pain."

Luke slapped the other cheek. Causing Noah to sink back into Reid quickly, causing both to moan.

"Your ass is mine, bitch and nobody else's. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"If I ever find you offering you ass to anyone other than me again, you will never get this again." Luke sank his dick into Noah's ass in one slow push, causing Noah to moan in pleasure and pain. "Your ass is mine."

"Yes, sir."

"Moan you bitches." Luke slapped Noah's ass again.

And moan everyone did. Luke was fucking the shit out of Noah and Noah was fucking the shit out of Reid. All three men were in a sexual frenzy. None of them had ever enjoyed sex this much before. In the back of their mind, they knew it would never happen again, so they just enjoyed it while it was happening.

Luke continually assaulted Noah's ass with his dick. He was like a mad man. He would pull just about all out and then dart back in quickly while pointing his dick in different areas of Noah's ass, while still rubbing across his prostate.

Finally, Luke was about ready to come when he pulled out of Noah, ripped off his condom and moved over in front of Noah and Reid and let his load blow all over their faces.

"Take it bitches."

Both Noah and Reid accepted Luke's load with open mouths and both came as Luke blew on their face.

All three men were about ready to collapse from their sexual romp. Luke crawled back into bed with Reid on one side and Noah on the other and all three fell asleep instantly.

When Reid awoke up early the next morning, he knew that Luke and Noah would be nesters and there would be no opportunity to have another three-way. He hoped he was wrong though. He got up and looked to find were his clothes were when Luke and Noah woke up.

"Hey." said Noah, trying to shake the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, yourself." replied Reid. "I want to thank you both for last night. I think it's the best sexual experience I've ever had."

"Us too." Luke had an embarrassed look on his face.

"I know this probably will never happen again but I think you both opened my eyes." Reid said as he walked over to where Luke was lying. "I love you Luke and I know you love me too on some level but I know you love Noah in a way you never can with me. I've known all along that you would never be mine fully but I need to find someone who will love me the way you love Noah."

"I'm sorry, Reid, you too Noah." said Luke sadly.

"Don't worry about it." both Reid and Noah said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

When the laughter died down, Luke had a thought. "Oh god, I got nowhere trying to teach you to be human for months and all it took was a three-way." Everyone laughed again.

-P-

Reid started to dress when Noah got a bright idea. "Grab me my cell, Reid."

Reid handed Noah his cell phone off the bed side table that Reid was standing next to getting dressed. Noah looked up a number in its address book and had the phone dial it.

"Brian, it's Noah. What are you doing this weekend?"

Luke looked at Noah with a knowing smile.

"Noah, how are you? Actually I'm not doing anything this weekend, why?"

"Great. Are you dating anyone?"

"Not seriously, I've had a couple of dates."

"We have someone we would like you to meet. He's brash, opinionated, hugely stubborn, barely human at times and very hot but underneath all that, lies a heart of gold for anyone who wants to dig for it. I think you're that person, Brian."

"He's not a hunch back, is he Noah?"

Noah laughed, "No, he's not a hunch back." Reid and Luke started laughing.

"I don't know what to say, Noah. What's his name?"

"Dr. Reid Oliver."

"A doctor huh? I'll google him." While still on the phone with Noah, Brian went to his computer and googled a Dr. Reid Oliver. "He's hot, Noah. Okay, I'll be out there Friday afternoon."

"Good, we will see you then. We will have him goggle you too." Noah hung up his phone. "Take off this weekend, Reid. You won't regret it."

"Thanks." Reid said as he walked out the door.

-P-

Luke and Noah looked at each other for a few minutes.

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" asked Luke.

"No, you didn't."

"Good. I meant what I said. If you ever offer your ass to anyone else again, without my approval, you will never have this again." Luke grabbed Noah' s hand and placed it on his ass.

"Don't worry, Luke. I only want your ass."

"You better. Now, let's get in shower and then get something to eat. I'm starving."

-P-

Luke and Noah took a shower, put on some their clothes and walked out into the kitchen to find Ali and Casey sitting at the kitchen table trying to eat breakfast.

"Oh god." said Luke with an embarrassed look on his face. "How long have you two been here?"

"All night." said Casey with a tired and slightly freaked out look on his face.

Ali started the onslaught. "Never joke about my porn days ever again. I mean it."

Both Luke and Noah turned beet red.

"You freaks." laughed Casey. "I had no idea. I thought you guys were boy scouts."

"That was the first and probably last time you will ever hear us do that." replied Noah.

"Seems like you enjoyed it." laughed Casey.

Noah reached out and started stroking Casey's hair. "Are you jealous, Casey. May be we should invite you next time."

Luke walked up to the other side of Casey and put his hand on his shoulder and started stroking it. "Yeah, Casey, you want to be my bitch whore?"

Casey got a look of horror on his face. Luke, Noah and Ali broke out in a laughing fit.

"Very funny, Snyder." grumbled Casey as he shook off Luke and Noah's hands off his body. He drank his coffee slowly while they continued to laugh at him.

"What was it like fucking Reid?" asked Ali curiously.

"Not bad. If he would put his emotion into it, like he started to do last night, he would be great in bed." said Noah. "I can't believe I just said that." He started to chuckle.

Luke started to laugh. "Noah called Brian. He's flying in to see Reid over the weekend."

"So you two are back together." Ali asked cautiously.

"Yes. We have a lot to work out but I think we can do it." said Noah looking directly at Luke. "Then I'm going to ask Luke to marry me."

Everyone in the kitchen froze for minute. Ali and Casey were shocked.

Luke's face melted. He got up and walked over to Noah and sat on his lap. "When we are ready, I would be proud to say yes, Noah." Luke finished with tears running down his face.

"Good. Your bitch ass is mine, Snyder." Noah giggled as Luke brought his lips to Noah's and kissed him deeply.

-P-

The Alternate Ending End.


End file.
